


SHARE YOUR LOVE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: African American Male/Latina Woman, Agent Keller-Death, Angst, F/M, Love, She still loves him, YoYo loves Mack, he still loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Mack and Elena (YoYo) try to find their way back to one another; they've been through soMUCH-The Framework, Losing, recovering, and losing (again) Simmons, then Fitz, thenFitzSimmons; HIVE, HYDRA...Mack, in an attempt to focus all his energies on the enormityof the Director's post, ends their relationship, which he discovers was a BIG MISTAKE whenAgent Keller finds his way into YoYo's affections. Then, when Keller is killed, Mack strugglesnot only with the loss of the one of the STRIKE (formerly SHIELD) family, but the trauma andgrief of Agent Rodriguez, who was forced to kill Keller to end his suffering and stop the destructionof their aircraft. Will they find their way back, CAN they find their way back to each other?





	1. GO ON...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [AvengingLegendHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingLegendHobo/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts).



AGENTS OF SHIELD-SHARE YOUR LOVE

 

by lila_luscious1

 

Director Alphonso Mackenzie and Senior Agent Elena Rodriguez have re-discovered their previous sense of easy rapport, developed after years as colleagues and lovers.  
After their breakup, and YoYo’s subsequent relationship with Agent Keller (or, as YoY o refers to him: KEL-LOR), their professional and personal relationship had become  
strained to the point of completely disintegrating.

Keller’s death, and Mack’s support and understanding of his ex lover's resulting trauma, are the keys to re-building their friendship, and possibly, their romance, in time.

“It’s open,” Mack calls, in response to the light triple tap on the door of his quarters. He and YoYo had agreed to meet this evening, and commiserate about what, if  
any, future the two might have and in what capacity.

Once he's offered and provided a cold bottle of beer, the two seat themselves on the spacious sectional sofa the Director has appropriated for his personal quarters. After  
some brief chit-chat, they broach the subject of tonight's get-together.

They discuss LOSS; they have each known loss intimately: fellow agents, FLINT, HOPE, their romantic relationship...Mack shares how he coped, and continues to cope with,  
his loss of newborn, then 'framework' Hope...rather than the shop-worn platitudes of 'it's for the best, or everything happens for a reason', he counsels that the enormity of the  
loss is not something one gets over, it's something one comes to TERMS with, re-directs the sense of loss in other passions-family for those who have one, faith for those with it,  
work, or play, or one's life partner. He is aware that the deceased Agent and YoYo's pairing was too new to be more than mutual fondness that might have developed into more  
(and HOW would Director Mackenzie have handled THAT? Fuck THAT!!); he's careful not to minimize how the trauma's affected her.

“As inappropriate as this is to ask, I have to know…Haaaahmmmm…so you and Keller were-he gestures with his hands, in a manner commonly used to indicate the  
sex act.

YoYo laughs aloud. “It;s okay; after all, we have more than enough history between us, and is natural that you would be curious, right? We’re not CHILDREN, Mack…  
neither of us…of course we-she uses the same gesture used by Mack previously. And you?”

“Honestly, and this is Director’s Honor, I’ve had so much do worry about, with this new post, and, my plate is sort of full-over-flowing, in fact." His smile is friendly,  
if weak. YoYo rolls her eyes in response. "So...I didn't see that flight tech with the big TETAS slip into your room a few nights ago, about 3 in the morning? Must have been my  
imagination, but who could forget esa CULONA? Dios, do you have a type!," she jokes (kind of. she's smiling but her eyes search his face for any change of expression. With  
some difficulty, she keeps her own expression neutral-can't let Mack see the twinge of jealousy she feels shining through.)

"I'm still a Man, Agent YoYo; Big man has to EAT, doesn't he? As pleasant a distraction as Agent Tetona-Culona was, I’m…still not... ready-to move on.  
Not as resilient as some, I suppose.”

“OK, Director…nice one. Except-the decision to break up was WHOSE? Right-YOURS. And don’ say those things; that you are not ‘as resilient as some’-  
it was SO HARD to realize that we were over, hoping that you would come to me one night, take it all back…I waited, and waited-and waited some more…  
so, when you never came, and Keller showed some interest..."

Instantly serious again, Mack says,“Of course. Naturally.”

The Director states this casually, yet YoYo can see that he's disturbed somewhat. She knows him SO WELL: dozens of missions, as well having shared his  
bed the last early three years, have given her insight into Mack’s moods, his inner and outer emotions, no other Woman, or Man, is privy to.

 

“Well,” the big man says, then sighs. “It’s not that I didn’t know that this could happen-you finding someone else-I more…  
HOPED it wouldn’t. Naive of me, I guess." His smile, this time is sad, regretful.

 

“Mack.” YoYo’s voice catches; her heart is beating 1,000 beats per second, it seems, and the look of hurt, of loss, of GRIEF in Mack’s expression-their  
break up HURT HER as much as him (MORE), the LOSS of what they had-she’s also felt it-and she has GRIEVED for what should have been, no less than  
he (MORE). “I've never stopped loving you, Querido; I never can, and I don’t believe I ever will. As bad as Kel-lor’s death was, as POINTLESS as it was  
…I didn’t love him-way too soon for that-he was a good agent and a great guy, but he was no MACK MACKENZIE." "Also, she continues, I should  
have FOUGHT MORE for us-I should not have let you end us, no matter what. I would have done all I can to help you, to support you-then, now, and  
always. You know that, you just...lost sight of it."

Mack’s nod of agreement is solemn. They sit in companionable silence for some minutes, before he speaks again.

“Can we get back there, do you think? Is that…possible? He hesitates, unsure of continuing, if he even SHOULD.

“The simple answer is: I DON’ KNOW…I’m being honest, because I respect you too much to lie or be less than honest…  
don know about YOU, about ME …ABOUT US…I don’ know. I know I WANT TO be your Woman again. It seems...like  
destiny-Nuestro destino-right?”

 

“That’s good enough for now. I’m glad we are least here, talking this through. He nods again. “Good enough for now.”

He smiles, and she smiles back. That smile was the beginning of the end for her, when they first met, and it’s melting her heart AGAIN.

“Comprendame una cosa: I WANT THAT; I wanna find my way back to you, when I trusted you like I trusted no one else.  
In my mind, we can do it, but it will take time. We go SLOW, an easy…that should be easy for YOU, Turtleman,” she quips.

“Yeah, right. Slow, easy, which is perfect for me, because I’m slow as a turtle, because I can’t run at light speed-got it."

YoYo steps closer, looking up at him. Grasping his thick, muscular forearms, she raise herself on tip-toes to peck The Director  
on the lips. The taste of his lips, after so long, inspires her make the kiss deeper, more passionate, the second time. “I gotta go.”  
She winks, then slips out of the room. Mack saunters over to watch her go, via the crack between the door and door-jam (left  
purposely open by YoYo, he surmises). He admires the jiggle and bounce of the big, round, delightfully curved rump of his soon  
to be again lover as she strides down the hall. Sensing this, she adds a little ‘hip-waggle’ to the mix, flashing him a wicked little  
smile over her left shoulder. Chuckling, Mack closes and secures his door latch; one thing he’s certain of, as he reclines on his  
bed: he knows EXACTLY what he’ll be dreaming of this night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Tetas-breasts  
> Culona-Woman with a large behind  
> Nuestro destino-Our destiny  
> Comprendame una cosa-please understand this/this one thing
> 
> Querido: My Love


	2. TURN BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena Rodriguez, Jemma Simmons, Daisy Johnson, an YES, Melinda May, have a heart-to-heart about the statuses  
> of their various relationships (also their regrets, feelings of loss, and hopes for the future.)

SHARE YOUR LOVE CONTINUED

Elena, Melinda, Daisy, Piper, and Jemma are gathered in May's quarters, enjoying a 'Girls Night In';  
the alcohol is plentiful and the Women are in a festive, if a bit somber, mood. 

Elena is the first to 'get serious'; she turns to May and says, "May...I never asked how you're doing;  
losing Director Coulson-it feels like losing not just a FRIEND, but...a FATHER, at least to ME."

"We all loved him," May responds, and the women all clink glasses, some of them murmuring 'hear, hear.'

The Women refill their glasses, then May asks, "How about YOU, Mi'ja? That shit with the Shrike; even  
I'M rattled."

"I reacted without even THINKING...training, you know...like when I jumped in front of that bullet for Mack,  
or when I lost my arms, I REACTED...bot it was different...I didn't even hesitate. If that had been Mack,I don't know  
if I could have done it...No that isn't right...I COULD NOT HAVE", the comely Latina amends.

"Mmmm," Melinda May agrees. "By the way, you and Mack seem better.”

This brings a smile to the stunning Latina's lips. “We’re getting there.”

Jemma says, “Back to where you were romantically, or platonically?”

“Both, I think…we both want it. The first time, it happened SO FAST…you know, I thought about him all the time  
when I was back in Columbia. I probably came to SHIELD mostly to be CLOSE to him.”

"Forget that 'who did what' shit, YoYo-I haven't been around as long as some of y'all, but as FINE AS MACK is, as good  
a MAN as he is...I'd at least try to work it out," Piper interjects. "Plus, as big as you claim that DIRECTOR DICK is, you'd be  
a damn fool!"

A chorus of hoots and howls, punctuated bt high fives and fist bumps, signal the other Women's agreement with Piper's  
assessment.

“Nothing wrong with that,” says May, surprising everyone. “What? That’s why Andrew started with the agency, so that we wouldn’t  
be apart so much. Coulson and I-we could-more I COULD NOT-take that final step , at least until he was about to...you know."  
She takes a long swallow from glass, emptying it.

“May has feee-LINGS, May has FEEEEL-INGS,” Daisy sings, earning her a stern glare from May. “So fucking what? So what if I do?  
I’m not a robot!” Then more quietly, “I’m NOT.”

“Of course you aren’t, Melinda, Daisy knows that, we all do,” Jemma intones, followed by a chorus of agreement from the other women.  
“C’mon, May, Melinda; I’m fucking with you girl,” Daisy says.

“How’re you and Fitz?”, YoYo asks Simmons. "It's been brutal, to be honest. These fucking time variances, the constant separations,  
took their toll. But, I'm convinced that we're meant to be together.", says the slightly tipsy Brit.

Daisy, a bit tipsy, injects, "Seems like the only two who aren't 'hooking up' is May and I." She burps, then giggles. In response, May says,  
"Check with me in another hour or so; I might be down with that."

"Hoooo!," from the remaining Women.

The Women are silent, reflecting on their own private ruminations, then YoYo says, "I wish Mack had fought HARDER to make it  
work between us ...THAT is one reason I was so pissed with him: you guys know, that as WOMEN, we want to feel that we're valued  
enough to be FOUGHT FOR; I just---fuck it," she concludes.

"TELL HIM THAT," Mays advises quietly. "The next time you're together, TELL HIM THAT....but, one thing: DID YOU FIGHT as  
hard as you could have?" YoYo doesn't respond, but she's asked herself that same question, hundreds of times...each time, the answer is the  
same: NO...

"I'll think about it; I prob'ly will. I'm seeing him later tonight." The other Women whoop and howl, teasingly. "YoYo gonna GET  
SOME!," chants Daisy. "Get that MACK DIIICK!", shouts Piper. Elena's weak protest that 'Nothing is gonna happen' (at least not  
IMMEDIATELY), falls on deaf ears.

"Shit! I'll tag-in for you, hell!", says May. "Ya KNOW!?", crows Simmons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi'ja: Slang for My Daughter


	3. AND NOW...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoYo and Mack seek, and find, an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With tomorrow's holiday upon us, I made this Chapter somewhat shorter tahn  
> usual. I'll begin again Friday morning

Together in Mack's personal living space, MackElena share glasses of wine, comfortable in one another's presence,  
now that the 'air has been cleared': he now understands that she felt then, and NOW, that a stronger effort to find a way to  
stay together could have been sought; SHE sees that her lack of pushing harder for a different path forward has been  
bothering HIM...

Un-voiced expectations nearly always result in misunderstanding and confusion. This time, she states clearly that YoYo-  
Kell never would have been been born had either of them put up a stouter defense for THEIR union. "I never, not for one  
second, EVER wanted any other man other than you. I loved you, Mack. I LOVE YOU STILL. I think he sensed that ours  
was a **rebote** a REBOUND...if he had not...died, it would not have lasted."

"I apologize for everything I've put you through, Vida...todo esta tiempo, viendote con el...casi no lo agaunte. Era tan  
el error que cometi, y no quieria otra cosa que la oportunidad para ser perdonado."

"No hablamos de eso, Cariño-soy TUYO, y siempre he sido."

They decide that they will begin anew, and this time, their new beginning will include actual DATING type activities, the  
way a man normally goes about courting a woman, starting tomorrow. They finish the bottle of wine, then kiss goodnight:  
as much as they both want to, they remain committed to do things differently, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Vida...todo esta tiempo, viendote con el...casi no lo agaunte. Era tan obvio el error  
> que cometi, y no quieria otra cosa que la oportunidad para ser perdonado
> 
> My love...this entire time, I could barely endure seeing you with him...my error was so  
> obvious, and I wanted nothing except the opportunity to be forgiven.
> 
> No hablamos de eso, Cariño-soy TUYO, y siempre he sido:  
> Let's not speak of that-I'm YOURS; I always have been


	4. U CAN DO NO WRONG

Grateful...that's what Elena Rodriguez is: to Mack, for demonstating TRUE LOVE, to  her 'In-Laws',

for accepting her as their Son's Partner and Mother of their Grand Child, the BEAUTIFUL and so

PRECOCIOUS Jiliana Elena del Carmen MacKenzie Rodriguez:

 

(her MIL especially, for teaching her how to cook American-style food, including today's special meal).

She is just as grateful for her SHIELD FAMILY-those who took her in, made her one of their own (with

some minimal push-back)...Mack, his Brother, and his Dad watch the first of three football games broad-

cast today; Jillian MacKenzie and the baby are combining playtime and feeding time. What a time to be

Elena Maria del Carmen Rodriguez!

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
